<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Daring Pirate and the Helpless Guard by GentlyUsedCheezitbag</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24212167">The Daring Pirate and the Helpless Guard</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/GentlyUsedCheezitbag/pseuds/GentlyUsedCheezitbag'>GentlyUsedCheezitbag</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Carmen Sandiego (Cartoon 2019)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cuddles, F/F, Kisses, Lesbians, doing random prompts</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 16:22:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,148</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24212167</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/GentlyUsedCheezitbag/pseuds/GentlyUsedCheezitbag</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Acme puts Jules out on a mission to scope for the illusive Carmen Sandiego and it doesn't exactly go as planned.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Julia "Jules" Argent/Carmen Sandiego | Black Sheep</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>58</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Daring Pirate and the Helpless Guard</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Julia was seated in her ACME assigned car, one leg crossed over the other and fingers tapping away on a laptop. She was given an assignment by acme, to sit outside of a museum and wait for the red caper to strike. So, knowing she wasnt going to be able to actually stop the woman, even if she wanted to, she decided to sit down in her car and type away small stories on a word document. Some about forbidden love in ancient Greece. Others about pirates sweeping away a princess to foreign lands for her to be free. </p><p>It was all for fun and put her extended historical knowledge to use. The only sound in the car was the soft piano music coming from the radio and the clickety clacks of her keyboard as her fingers eagerly typed away. She was easily influenced by just the idea of being swept away to unknown lands, to have a beautiful woman sweep her off her feet. A woman with curly Auburn hair and caramel skin. With those dark, mysterious eyes that seem as if they could see through you. Who could ever forget that hourglass figure... </p><p>A dark crimson had settled on the acme agent's cheeks as her mind had wandered maybe a bit farther off than she had expected. Her mind now filling with that devil like smirk that always played on the thief's lips when she almost gets caught. The way she said her nickname like it was second nature. </p><p>'No. Julia. No more of that, we should focus on that assignment.' The acme agent immediately thought as she cleared her throat, wiping any thoughts of the woman she was supposed to be looking for away. Her hands quickly moving the open laptop onto the passenger seat as her eyes looked forward at the museum. After deciding that she wouldn't be doing much by just loafing around, she got out of her car and took out her flashlight along with her usual knockout gun. </p><p>With ease, the noirnette slipped into the museum and scoped out the first floor before heading up the stairs towards the second ones. As she finished up her scope of the second floor, she felt a tug on her sleeve which soon dragged her into pure darkness, her flashlight now on the floor, the rattle most likely causing the batteries to become out of place, causing the light to turn off. </p><p>"Jules." The creamy voice said within the quiet air, Julia immediately figuring out exactly who it was she had been pulled against. </p><p>"Ms. Sandiego. If you dont mind me asking... why are we in a closet? It smells like bleach and lemons in here." The smaller woman questioned to which the taller woman tried to give the acme agent distance which only caused a rumble of shelves along with a few things clattering to the floor. </p><p>"I needed to talk to you, I would do it out there but with some injuries it isnt exactly easy to run from trouble when it arises." </p><p>"Well... get on with it please." </p><p>"I.. I need your medical assistance. I think I'm in a bad situation and hospitals are kind of a no go." The red woman explained as she took one of Julia's hands in her own to place it upon her arm which was covered in blood and gushing out more of the crimson liquid.</p><p>"You went through medical training, right?" </p><p>"Of course I did! It was Interpol's first assignment." Julia retorted she immediately put pressure on the bleeding part, causing Carmen to hiss in pain.</p><p>"Then, please help me." The brunette pleased for once in her life. The noirnette didn't even know how to register what she was seeing. By now her eyes had adjusted to the darkness and she could see the gray eyes of the brunette. They were so scared, yet so fierce, like an injured big cat. Julia knew that even though acme would not want her to, she was going to help the brunette. </p><p>"I'll help you but you need to come with me."<br/>
The brunette instinctively nodded in agreement, one hand flying to her ear to talk to her closest friend.</p><p>"Player, where is the closest exit with the least amount of casualities." The sound of clicking and clacking filled her earpiece as the younger person moved as quickly as he could.</p><p>"Just outside that door, take a left and there should be an exit at the end of the hall. No Vile agents are over there, all of their heat monitors show them towards the right." A young voice rang in her ear to which she gave a quick thanks and told the noirnette about it to which she immediately left the room, keeping pace with the brunette. Julia's hands holding her knockout gun in a tight grip. They needed to move fast before a vile agent caught them and forced a fight that Carmen wouldn't be able to fight in successfully. After successfully exiting the museum, the two women scurried their way to the car that Julia had be assigned, Julia in the driver's side and Carmen at her side. The Auburn haired woman looked down at the laptop that she had moved to sit in her lap.</p><p>"I didn't know you wrote stories Jules.." she teased as she began reading, the noirnette was more focused on ripping her blouse to tie it around the gushing wound in the Hispanic's arm. Once she was sure it would hold and stop some of the bleeding she just nodded with a soft laugh.</p><p>"I dabble here and there, nothing special." Jules didn't even think about the fact that her latest tale wasn't so fictional and involved the very person sitting with her. After a few small moments, the brunette raised her eyebrows in surprise, obviously reaching the part in the story that adds in the daring pirate that stole evil ships and supplies to give back to the people. </p><p>" 'her curls swayed in the wind with her devilish grin gleaming in the moon light, a hand under the chin of the guard, their faces barely inches apart-'" the thief read allowed with a true grin, the noirnette's eyes widening as she finally registered exactly which story it was which she immediately slapped the laptop shut with a free hand before putting it back on the steering wheel.</p><p>"Aww, c'mon Jules, it was just getting good.." Carmen teased as she looked over at the embarrassed acme agent who's freckles were hidden under a layer of crimson blush.</p><p>"We're heading to my hotel room so I can fix you up." Julia said, swirving her embarrassment. </p><p>"I should have a medical grade kit there to use on your wounds to get you taken care of fully " she said as she took a left turn. They weren't too far from the apartment.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Want a part 2? Lemme know in the comments!</p><p>I am also doing prompts if anyone wants anything written. I am open to a lot of wlw ships in multiple fandoms!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>